


Travelling the world only to end up home

by JenJo



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Blacksmith Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Bucky has been travelling with his son to try and find a blacksmith who can fix his arm.He ends up back where everything started for him, in a place where he had once dared to dream of a future, before he had his heart broken.~Tony has spent his time building a name for himself as the blacksmith who can fix anything and everything. He never expected to see the man who broke his heart walk through his door.





	Travelling the world only to end up home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopespym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/gifts).



> I took the following prompt:
> 
> Bucky never got over his break up from a few years back. Maybe it was because it was his friend that had dumped him and not the ex himself. When they reconnect at a business meeting, Bucky’s shocked to find out that his ex thinks Bucky broke up with him. Turns out meddling friend who think they’re helping are no fun.
> 
> And combined it with:  
> \- single dad au  
> \- ancient Greece au
> 
> To create this. I hope you enjoy.

“Father, why are you nervous? It is only a blacksmith’s, and we have been to many across the land.”

 

Bucky looked down at his son, who blinked up at him with all the innocence of youth. He had no way to explain how this blacksmith was different, not in any way that would be able to impart just how different this would be.

 

“Don’t fret, Niko, your father knew this blacksmith once.”

 

“Is he a friend?”

 

“There was a time,” Bucky nodded, before bending down to be level with Niko. “I want you to be on your best behaviour, Niko.”

 

“I always am.”

 

“If only that were true,” Bucky said with a grin, which Niko returned. Bucky stood up, offering Niko his hand. “Best behaviour.”

 

“Best behaviour,” Niko echoed as Bucky walked across the street and into the blacksmith’s.

 

The last time he had been here, there had been one workbench. One workbench, for one blacksmith. It had seemed like a fool’s errand, setting up yet another blacksmith’s in an area full of them.

 

And yet, five years later, it had grown. Enough room for five workers was set up, and there were workers at each of them. It looked like a couple of them were apprentices, with masters looking over their work. It was a place of growth, just like it was meant to be.

 

        “You’ll see, Bucky. A couple of years from now, I’ll be the one everyone lines up outside. I’ll have the finest goods, and apprentices from all over the world will be wanting to work here.”

 

        “It’s a single room, a single workbench.”

 

        “It’s growth, Bucky. Growth for a future. Our future.”

 

Bucky shook away the memories of a happier time as a voice called out, “Boss! Customers!”

 

A man walked out from a back room, and Bucky recognised him instantly.

 

Oh, the arms were a little bigger, a little more defined. Just as one would expect after years of work. The hair as well was starting to grow grey, adding an air of distinguish to the man.

 

But the eyes, the eyes were the same. Wickedly smart, and confident in his abilities.

 

The man that I fell in love with.

 

“And what can I help you with today?” Noticing Niko, he bent down on one knee, offering Niko a hand. “What brings such a fine businessman to my store?”

 

Niko shook the hand with ease, showing no signs of the hesitation that he would have just a year ago. “I have been searching for the finest blacksmith in all the world.”

 

“Well you have come to the right place then. Anything in particular you need?”

 

“We are searching for a blacksmith who can make my father’s arm work again.”

 

“For that you would need a doctor…” The man trailed off, standing up and looking at Bucky for the first time. “You grew out your hair.”

 

“You grew out your business.”

 

“It was about time. I can’t believe I didn’t recognise you.”

 

“You always needed a minute, Tony.”

 

“You must be desperate, to come to me.”

 

“Desperate? Hopeful, is the word I’d use.” Bucky felt a tug on his hand, and looked down at Niko. “Niko, I would like you to meet Tony. Tony, this is my son, Niko.”

 

“A very fine businessman,” Tony smiled at Niko. “You could run the place for me.”

 

“I only wish to fix my father’s arm. Then I will go exploring.”

 

“He had an explorer’s heart,” Bucky said. “Doesn’t like staying still.”

 

“Just like his father.” Tony paused for a moment, scratching at his chin. “How about we take this outside? We can take a walk while we discuss matters.”

 

“Your store won’t fall apart while you are gone?”

 

“If it does, I deserve it. I like to think I’ve taught my people well.”

 

~~~

 

The trio walked through the streets, blending easily into the crowds. Bucky kept his hand on Niko’s, while Niko questioned Tony’s qualifications.

 

“What makes you think that you can fix my father’s arm?”

 

“I have yet to meet a problem that I couldn’t fix.”

 

“So you see it as a challenge?”

 

“Everything is a challenge. The trick is to beat them all.”

 

“Some have told us that only the gods could fix the arm.”

 

Tony looked up at Bucky, before shrugging his shoulders. “I won’t know until I try.”

 

“We can pay you in gold. Name your price.”

 

“A true businessman. We will discuss payment after I have completed the task.”

 

“You are a bad businessman, to not ask for payment upfront.”

 

“Perhaps, Niko. Now, could I borrow your father for a little while? You can explore my store, and ask questions of the staff. I will then be able to tell you whether what you seek is possible.”

 

“I can allow it.” Niko turned to Bucky. “I would like to talk to you first.”

 

Bucky nodded, and Niko lead him into a corner of the room, away from prying ears.

 

“Be careful, father.”

 

“I always am, Niko.”

 

Niko shook his head. “He’s a god.”

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

Niko tapped his eyes. “He tries to hide it, but I can see it.”

 

Bucky hugged his son to him, voice barely above a whisper. “One day, that power of yours is going to get you into trouble. What you said is not your secret to tell, nor is it mine. Do you understand?”

 

Niko nodded against Bucky’s shoulder.

 

Bucky pulled away from Niko, and stood up. “Be careful, and don’t get in the way of the apprentices.”

 

“Be careful father,” Niko echoed, before beginning to walk around the room. Bucky pulled the strap of his bag higher, and walked into the back room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cute kid.”

 

Bucky sighed as he sat down on a stool, offering the bag to Tony. “He does alright.”

 

“How old is he?” A slight pause before Tony added.  “Seven, eight?”

 

“He’s twelve.”

 

“So not a son by blood.”

 

“No. But my son, all the same. He has a bright future ahead of him, and I will see him to it.”

 

Tony was silent for a moment as he looked over the arm, poking it in places. “We had a bright future, once.”

 

“Tony…”

 

“I’ll fix your arm.” Tony didn’t turn around as he spoke, but his eyes were no longer on the arm. “It won’t be a problem. But you hurt me, and I don’t want you to think you didn’t.”

 

“I hurt you? I think it’s the other way around.”

 

“The only way you could have hurt me more, was if-”

 

“Tony, even if I wanted to hurt you, I’d never do that. Surely you don’t think that lowly of me.”

 

Tony turned around, every muscle tense. He looked at Bucky, and Bucky could see everything Tony tried to hide. “You left me, and you didn’t even have the decency to break my heart to my face. You had someone else do it for you.”

 

Bucky stood up, fury emanating from him. “You broke my heart when you had someone else break my heart for you. I was all set to build a life with you, to marry you, spend our future together.”

 

The pair stood fuming, staring at each other.

 

“You’re not lying.”

 

“I’ve never lied to you.”

 

Tony blinked, his eyes losing some of their anger. “Did we really throw away a future because of meddling outsiders?”

 

“They knew how to hurt us.” Bucky rubbed his hand over his chest. “My son has to come first.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“He knows that you’re… you.”

 

Tony’s eyes flashed, humour in them. “Smart kid.”

 

“It’s going to get him into trouble one day.” Bucky sighed, slumping back onto the stool. “I would like nothing more than to pretend the past five years didn’t happen.”

 

Tony knelt down in front of Bucky. “Then let’s do it.”

 

“You and I both have enemies, both separately and together.” Bucky reached out, running his hand along the grey in Tony’s hair. “What happens when they catch us?’

 

“We were always better together. And you know how much I fight for what’s mine.”

 

“You didn’t fight for me,” Bucky whispered, his breath catching on the words.

 

Tony moved closer, a hand coming to rest on Bucky’s cheek. “Because I thought that you had chosen to walk away. I love you too much to have kept you where you didn’t want to stay. If I had known, there wouldn’t have been anywhere in this country that I wouldn’t have followed you. You have to believe me.”

 

Bucky leant into Tony’s hand. “Maybe we can start again. Remember what it’s like to be together. Find a new life together.”

 

“I can help Niko with his power.”

 

“You would?”

 

“He has the blood of a god in him. Someone out there is ignoring their son. Shame for them, because that kid got the best father possible.”

 

“Me? I’ve been dragging him across the country, and beyond, trying to fix my arm.”

 

“So that you could protect him. He wouldn’t have stayed with you if he didn’t trust you.”

 

Bucky sat there for a moment, doing nothing more than looking into Tony’s eyes. “Can you fix my arm?”

 

“I’m the one who built it. Of course I can.”

 

“And my heart?” Bucky felt the corners of his mouth tilt up.

 

Tony’s lips mirrored his expression. “We’re going to fix that together.”

 

Bucky leant forward at the same time as Tony, their lips coming together in a way that, despite the five years apart, was completely them.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t easy.

 

Bucky knew it could never be. His son was at least partially a god, and Tony was a god. It could never have been easy.

 

But they made it work, the three of them.

 

Tony’s business kept the apprentices skilled and the talk of the town.

 

When Niko turned fourteen, he began conducting most of the business for them, under the watchful eye of Tony. The kid had a natural talent for the craft, and only grew better with practice.

 

Every day, Tony helped Niko to explore his power, to test the limits and how to keep it hidden when necessary. The two were instantly comfortable with each other, which Bucky was beyond grateful for.

 

Bucky hadn’t fallen straight back into Tony’s bed. They had taken it easy to begin with, rekindling their love in an echo of their first time around. But they fit together easily, making up for lost time in a way for their eyes only.

 

Three years after their reunion, Tony had gone on a trip for metals. He returned with the metals, and a child. She was no more than a year old, and had been left on the side of the path in a forest. Tony had searched for her parents, but found none.

 

They named her Caleina, and as soon as she could crawl, she followed her brother around everywhere he went. Niko swore to protect his sister, and took his oath seriously.

 

Bucky and Tony watched their children grow up, and eventually leave to find their own place in the world. It was around this time that Bucky realised that he wasn’t ageing.

 

“It’s your proximity to me,” Tony said, when Bucky asked about it.

 

“Being around you stops me from aging?”

 

“Not…. quite.” Tony stopped talking, looking slightly pained.

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Explain.”

 

“A long life can be granted by any god, but the recipient must accept it. However, there are people who theorise…” Tony sighed, shaking his head. “That consuming part of a god is enough to grant a longer life.”

 

Bucky frowned. “I haven’t eaten part of you.”

 

Tony sighed, giving Bucky that look which meant that he thought Bucky was being deliberately dense.

 

A thought occurred to Bucky. “Wait. You don’t mean…”

 

Tony nodded slowly.

 

“So as long as I consume any part of you, I will have a long life?”

 

“Unless you enter into an arrangement, yes.”

 

Bucky pulled Tony closer, kissing him. “Then it’s a good thing that I enjoyconsuming you so much.”

 

“Please stop saying it like that, you’re making this weirder than it has to be.”

 

“I’m looking forward to a very long life with you, Tony.”

 

“The pleasure will be mine, Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:D


End file.
